Stole
by cutechica
Summary: Josh Townsend is the kid that nobody notices. What happens when he decides to finally get noticed?


Stole

A/N: I want to start off by saying that I am working on both the sequel to "All My Life" and "The Heart Won't Lie". I got so many reviews (THANK YOU GUYS!!!) telling me that I need to do a sequel to "Heart". I have the song picked out, so I will get started on it ASAP. Also, I won't be able to add any stories until after July 27 b/c I'm going on vacation to sunny, beautiful Florida!! YAY!! Lol…Anywayz, this story is a different kind of Lizzie fic for me. I'm used to writing nice, fluffy ones about L/G, but this doesn't focus on that. It was also really upsetting for me to write. I had to stop cuz I was about to burst into tears!! I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!!!!!

Disclaimer: The only things I own are the story idea and the character Josh Townsend. I wish I owned Adam Lamburg, but some wishes don't come true!! The characters from Lizzie McGuire belong to Disney, and the song "Stole" belongs to Kelly Rowland.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Josh! Breakfast!" Josh Townsend groaned as he looked at the clock on his nightstand. 6:30 Friday morning. "Great!" he thought sarcastically. "Another day of school! Joy!" Nobody noticed him. He was just a smart kid. That's all. 'Well, they'll notice me today,' he vowed silently. 'You can bet they'll notice me.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~He was always such a nice boy

The quiet one

With good intentions

He was down for his brother

Respectful to his mother

A good boy

But good don't get attention

One kid with a promise

The brightest kid in school

He's not a fool

Reading books about science and smart stuff

It's not enough, oh

Cause smart don't make you cool, whoa~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Lizzie!" Miranda exclaimed. "That's such a cool outfit!" "Thank ya!" Lizzie said, walking towards Miranda and Gordo. "Hey babe," Gordo greeted his girlfriend with a kiss. "Excited about the play?" "Yeah!" Lizzie exclaimed. "I can't believe opening night is tonight!" Just then, they noticed Josh heading towards them wearing a long trench coat. Lizzie noticed the evil look in his eyes just before he pulled out a gun. "NO!" screamed Lizzie.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~He's not invisible anymore

With his father's 9 and a broken fuse

Since he walked through that classroom door

He's all over primetime news~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Josh fired two shots, hitting Miranda in the stomach and Lizzie in the chest. Two of the girls that had turned him down. Gordo watched in horror as his two best friends' bodies crumpled to the ground. Josh walked off, looking for his next victim. Several people rushed to where Gordo was to try to help. But, it was too late for Lizzie.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Mary's got the same size hands

As Marilyn Monroe

She put her fingers in the imprints 

At Mann's Chinese Theatre Show

She coulda been a movie star

Never got the chance to go that far

Her life was stole

Now we'll never know~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fifteen minutes later, the horrible nightmare was over. Police were everywhere. News crews were there interviewing people. People at home just sat in front of their televisions in awe as they listened to what Josh's family and peers had to say.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~They were crying to the camera

Said he never fitted in

He wasn't welcomed

He showed up to the parties

We was hanging in

Some guys were puttin' him down

Bullying him round round

Now I wish I woulda talked to him

Give him the time of day

Not turn away

If I woulda been the one to maybe go this far

He might have stayed at home

Playing angry chords on his guitar~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They watched as Josh was handcuffed and escorted out of the school by police. He knew he made a terrible mistake. But, it was too late. Two innocent people had died that fateful day, and two others were seriously injuried.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~He's not invisible anymore

With his baggy pants and his legs in chains

Since he walked through that classroom door

Everybody knows his name~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gordo stood outside the school trying to get a glimpse of the people they were bringing out. He saw the paramedics bring Miranda out on a stretcher. Thank God she was still alive. He just prayed that she would recover. He was really going need her now that the love of his life was gone. Who knew that their senior year would be like this? Just then, they brought out two more stretchers, but there were sheets over the bodies. Gordo couldn't take anymore. He just broke down. "Lizzie's gone forever," was the only thought running through his head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Mary's got the same size hands (oh)

As Marilyn Monroe 

She put her fingers in the imprints (ooh)

At Mann's Chinese Theatre Show

She coulda been a movie star (she coulda been a star, oh)

Never got the chance to go that far

Her life was stole

Now we'll never know

(Now we'll never know)~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gordo looked up just in time to see Kate come out on a stretcher also. As she passed the tow covered bodies, she screamed, "NO! Ethan! Come back to me!" 'So Ethan was the other person killed,' he thought to himself as he let the tears roll down his cheeks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away

(He had game, oh)

He had a tryout with the Sixers

Couldn't wait for Saturday

Now we're never gonna see him slam (never see him)

Flying high as Kobe can

His life was stole (stole, oh)

Oh, now we'll never know

(Now we'll never know)~ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That was five years ago, April 21, 2006, to be exact. That day, every student at Hillridge High School realized that their lives were forever changed. Now, in the lobby of the school, there rests a plaque that reads:

In Loving Memory Of

Elizabeth McGuire

And 

Ethan Craft

April 21, 2006

Two students who's lives were stolen without warning

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Oh no no no

Yeah, their lives were stole

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
